


Life Is Not A Piece Of Cake (Unless You're Fucking Dean Winchester)

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol, Baking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Food, Graphic Depictions of Culinary Mishaps, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Castiel hates Dean Winchester. Not only is the man frustratingly perfect he can bake amazing cakes that look like they belong on one of those cooking shows. This year Castiel's going to show Dean up. He's going to bake the best desserts for his daughter's Girl Scout party and Dean is going to be so impressed. Only Castiel is a disaster in the kitchen.





	Life Is Not A Piece Of Cake (Unless You're Fucking Dean Winchester)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [rosemoonweaver's](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) Ficoween. This is kinda late because I wound up getting a concussion. Which I should probably note that I wrote some of this while still concussed so if anything still doesn't make sense let me know. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A is in charge of bringing snacks for their child’s “fall festival” at the school/daycare/activity (such as scouts or soccer or whatever). It would be easy to just pick up soft cookies and a bag of candy at the store, but last year their archrival carved a cake to look like a real pumpkin and they’ve been insufferable about it ever since. Character A decides to make their own special fall treats for the kids and it’s definitely going to be better than their rivals. The only problem? They’re a disaster in the kitchen.

Under normal circumstances Castiel supposes that he and Dean Winchester could have been friends. However these are not normal circumstances. Then last year Dean walked in with that fucking perfect cake shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Castiel probably would have enjoyed the cake too if it hadn’t shamed the cookies he’d brought from the nearby bakery. Yah the kids loved the cookies but the fact remained that Castiel had not baked them with his own two hands. And despite being devastatingly handsome and frustratingly friendly Dean was also apparently gifted in the baking department.

As if those few tidbits about Dean’s life aren’t frustrating enough it seems that every new piece of information Castiel learns paints Dean as even more of Disney Prince. He’s a widower and owns his own business. He put his little brother through law school. Although many of the single mothers both of the Girl Scouts and of the kids at school are constantly asking Dean out he politely declines them. He’s just so frustratingly kind. And handsome. Way too handsome for a single father who works full time. Castiel is married and shares the responsibility of raising his daughter with an amazing husband and he _still_ feels like he hasn’t slept a full night in over a decade. His daughter's only 7. 

Earlier that fall when Castiel had run into Jody Mills he’d probably looked like a man possessed when he all but begged her to schedule him and Dean to both bring treats to the Halloween party. The Girl Scout troop leader had eyed him warily but when he’d volunteered to do extra work for every Girl Scout cookie drive she’d agreed. Who was she to refuse free help.

Now he has a plan and he’s going to show Dean up. He’s been working on it all year. His husband thinks he’s being a bit too serious about this but what does Inias know? Dean is just so aggravatingly perfect at everything and all Castiel wants to do is knock him down a peg.

It’s just after 10 on Saturday morning and Castiel has everything he needs set out on the kitchen table or chilling in the fridge. He has the recipes printed out on different coloured sheets (so he doesn’t mix them up) and he’s got some nice soothing death metal to listen to (to give him energy to conquer this day).

He’s got this.

“What is daddy doing?” Claire asks.

Her and Inias are at the front door, getting ready to have a day out. They’re going to do some shopping, have some lunch and watch a movie at the theatre. Castiel laments a little that he’s not going with them but the thought of Dean’s face when he sees the treats Castiel is making is enough to make up for it.

“He’s making treats for your Girl Scout Halloween party.” Inias says.

“But daddy is a terrible cook! Shouldn’t we help him?” Claire asks. Castiel smiles at his daughter’s concern.

Inias chuckles softly and Castiel can just barely hear the sounds of the two of them getting the rest of their outerwear on. “Sometimes adults need to to do things they aren’t very good at.”

“But if you’re not very good at something shouldn’t you ask for help?” Castiel can hear the worry seeping into Claire’s voice even from the other room.

“He wants to try to do this on his own to prove that he can.” Inias says.

“What if he burns down the house?” Claire sounds increasingly worried about the situation.

Inias lets out a bark of laughter. “I'm sure he won’t burn down the house. He might burn all the food but the house will be fine.”

“Phew! What a relief. If he burns all the food can we help daddy make new stuff?”

“We sure will, sweetie. Now put on your mitts, we gotta get to the mall.”

There’s a hurried chorus of I love yous and good luck wishes and then Inias and Claire are out the front door and driving away.

Traitors. They’re both fucking traitors and don’t think Castiel will succeed at this baking. Well he’s going to show them. And that asshole Dean Winchester.

Castiel’s got this.

He decides to start with the Rice Krispie squares, mostly because they seem like the easiest but also because he made sure to buy the gluten free kind so that Krissy Chambers could eat them.

He takes the appropriate saucepan and sets it on the stove and turns on the element. He carefully reads over the instructions one more time while he waits for the pot to heat up. It seems simple enough, melt the butter and marshmallows, put in some red and yellow food colouring, mix with Rice Krispies, and then form into little balls.

He holds a hand over the saucepan and well it seems hot so he unwraps the butter and droops it in. Realising that he’s forgotten his music he puts down his spoon and goes to fiddle with his MP3 player and dock. The butter’s on low heat, he’s got time. He’s just gotten Amon Amarth’s Fate of Norns album playing when he smells it. He can’t have been away from the stove from more than a few minutes but holy shit it smells like burning.

He stares down at the bubbling yellow and black mass in the saucepan and wonders where he went wrong. He quickly pulls the pan off, puts it in the sink and turns the faucet on to hopefully drown it and stop it from burning further. His next step is to open all the windows. God it stinks. It’s like that time his Aunt Becky started the oven on fire when she tried to roast chestnuts. Fuck he can’t become Aunt Becky.

He looks at the dial on the stove and holy shit it’s turned to high. Castiel takes a couple deep breaths and counts to 10 to calm himself. It’s just a minor setback. it’s only some butter. He can still do this. Maybe he should check YouTube though just in case.

After watching an embarrassing amount of videos on melting butter he’s pretty sure he’s got this now. When he gets back to the kitchen the first order of business is to fix the music. Amon Amarth is fantastic but it’s apparent that Castiel is going to war. He clicks through menus on his MP3 player until he gets to Sabaton and selects their “The Art of War” album.

“Sun Tzu said: The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or ruin.” The first few chords of Ghost Division begin playing and Castiel relaxes.

“Alright Castiel, let’s pay attention and make sure we don’t lead our self to ruin.”

He grabs a new saucepan and places it on the now cooled element. He puts the butter in and turns the element on to low heat. He quickly grabs the other ingredients he’ll need for the Rice Krispie squares and stands above the saucepan, dutifully watching it, spoon at the ready to stir it the second it starts to melt.

It’s slow going but Castiel pushes down his impatience with his overwhelming desire to succeed. And succeed he does. By the time he’s got the last little orange Rice Krispie ball laid out on wax paper he’s feeling pretty proud. Sure none of them are perfect but real pumpkins aren’t perfect either. He grabs the bowl of green Mike and Ikes and goes around sticking one in the top of each pumpkin to symbolise a stem.

They’re perfect.

With one victory behind him Castiel cleans up and turns to his next task: home made candy corn. This one seems simple enough, just make the dough, separate into 3 colours then roll them together and cut into little triangles.

The heating of the sugar, corn syrup, and water goes well. He sends a silent thank you to all the YouTube videos he watched earlier. He’s now painfully aware of how closely he has to watch anything on the stove top. He adds the vanilla and dry ingredients and carefully stirs them to perfection. He even uses that candy thermometer that Inias insisted they buy (spoiler alert: it was very helpful).

The rest of the candy corn making is rather uneventful though time consuming. When he’s done Castiel has what seems like hundreds of little triangles laid out on parchment paper on his dining room table he finally allows himself to smile. He did awesome. He probably wouldn’t have noticed something was wrong if he didn’t happen to spot the tub of store bought candy corn in the living room. Just to make sure that he hasn’t made them too large he grabs the tub and brings it over to compare sizes. The sizes are fine however with steadily mounting dread he discovers that he’s put the colours in the wrong order. The store bought ones are orange at the base, yellow in the middle and white at the tip. Castiel’s have orange in the middle.

“Son of a bitch.” He mutters as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He googles pictures of candy corn and fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck the orange is never in the middle.

“I hate everything.”

Feeling defeated Castiel grabs his hoodie and keys and heads outside to his car. Apparently he forgot one necessary ingredient.

The drive to the liquor store is short and uneventful. The parking lot is a zoo because it’s the Saturday before Halloween. For years Castiel has never really understood the obsession most housewives have with wine. But now… he is going to get some fucking wine and enjoy himself.

When he gets into the liquor store itself it’s even busier than he anticipated. He takes a quick glance around and spots the wine section near the back. He carefully maneuvers his way through the store to stand in front of the huge wall of wine. He frowns. There’s a lot more wine than he thought there would be. Honestly he’s not a wine drinker. Most of what he drank when he was younger was whatever his friends ordered for him. Now that he really thinks about it he never even really liked wine.

He glances down the aisle to see if there’s someone that might have a suggestion. The only other people in the aisle are a frazzled looking middle aged woman who is loading boxes of wine into her shopping cart and a hipster guy with a man bun. Nope.

Slowly he backs out of the aisle and starts glancing around. Surely something else will catch his eye. After a moment he sees it: a beacon of hope, a giant display of Mike’s Hard Lemonade which encourages you to build your own 4 pack.

“Thank God” Castiel mutters as he hurries over to the display.

There are far too many choices but he quickly grabs a black cherry, strawberry, cranberry, and peach lemonade and makes his way to the front. The line ups are long and Castiel is seriously considering his life choices. If he’d just stayed home and started on the cupcakes he could have a batch in the oven already. An image of the candy corn flashes through his mind though and he grits his teeth.

Normally Castiel is immune to the products that are specifically to make you buy them on impulse. However, how could one not be enticed by individual shots named “Chocolate Buttery Nipple” Castiel grabs the shots and grimaces. He’s already commuted to this so what the hell, why not.

By the time he gets home it’s been nearly half an hour. He puts the lemonades in the fridge and cracks open one of the shots. “Here goes nothing.” He downs the shot and makes a face. God it’s sweet but not completely unpleasant.

The next order of business is to get the music playing again. This time he opts for Sabaton’s The Last Stand. Between the alcohol and the first few chords of Sparta he’s starting to relax slightly. Maybe the rest of this won’t be a total disaster.

At least he’d anticipated that he’d be feeling a little desperate at this point so he’d opted to use a mix for his cupcakes instead of doing them from scratch. His fate now is all in Betty Crocker’s hands.

He grabs the box and heads over to the oven to preheat it. Putting all the ingredients in the bowl is rather uneventful and honestly Castiel is feeling pretty good about it. Well, that’s until he looks at the mixer. Honestly the last thing Castiel wanted to use is the mixer but after doing a lot of reading about cakes he has come to the conclusion that he probably should use the mixer. Sure he’s watched Inias use it plenty of times. It seems simple enough. Put the bowl on the stand, lower the mixer arm, turn it on and set a timer. Easy, right?

He sets the bowl on the base then lowers the beaters into the dough. He holds his breath as he turns the mixer on. Nothing goes wrong. He lets out the breath and smiles. Maybe he can do this.

He manages to get the cupcakes into the oven with little incident. He may have dribbled a tiny bit of batter on the floor but he easily finds it all with his sock.

Now barefoot he stares at his final project with apprehension. This is simultaneously the easiest and hardest task. Sure the dough for the sugar cookies is already made (since it needed to chill overnight in the fridge) but now comes the hard part of rolling out and baking the cookies. Like most other baking he’s watched Inias make cookies countless times but he now realises that he never paid attention.

First things first, he grabs one of the lemonades from the fridge and takes a long swig. “Castiel James Novak, you are a grown ass man and you can do this.”

He takes part of the ball of dough and plops it on the table. He grabs the rolling pin and presses down and well that’s not right. The dough is both stuck to the table and rolling pin. He frowns.

“Listen here you fucking dough,” he futilely tries to pull the dough off the table but god damn it it’s really stuck, “I’m going to fucking make you into fucking cookies and you’re going to fucking cooperate because my daughter deserves nice fucking cookies.” He grabs a spatula from the drawer and begins trying to scrape the dough off the table and back into the bowl.

When the table is as clean as he can get it without washing it he grabs the recipe to see if it can shed any light on the situation. Flour. He needs to flour the table and the rolling pin. Why is baking so complicated? There’s already fucking flour in the dough. Why does he need to put more flour on the table?

Castiel drains the rest of his lemonade and grabs a second one from the fridge. He’s about to attempt the cookies again when the timer goes off for the cupcakes. He pulls the cupcakes out of the oven and pokes them with a toothpick. They’re done and they look surprisingly perfect. He overfilled a few so they’re lopsided but those can just be his experimental ones.

“Thank fuck something worked out.”

After letting them cool a few minutes he transfers the cupcakes to a wire rack to cool. He readjusts the oven temperature so it’ll be ready for the cookies. Actually, these cupcakes look so good that he should celebrate with another Chocolate Buttery Nipple.

By now his music album has looped so he heads over to switch it up. He selects “Heroes” from Sabaton’s library. Because dammit, he feels like a hero now.

Castiel generously flours the table and the rolling pin and gets to work rolling out the dough. It’s ridiculously easier now with the flour. He’s not really sure how thin to make them but he figures if they’re on the thin side maybe that’s good because then he can make more cookies. He however comes to regret this decision when he’s trying to put a person shaped cookie onto the pan and their little leg comes off.

“No, your leg’s off!” he gently tries to reattach the leg to the rest of the cookie but there’s an obvious seam. “Well, I guess you’re definitely going to be a zombie...” He pulls the leg back off and places it next to the body. “Wait,” He glances down at the other people shaped ones and grins. “I think a few of you are going to be zombies. Gleefully he begins removing various body parts from several of the cookies.

He makes the next round of cookies a little thicker so that he doesn’t accidentally break them. While he’s got the cookies in the oven he moves the cupcakes to the cooling rack and then starts on the icing for the cupcakes. Most of the recipes say to use icing from the can but that feels like cheating so he’d scoured countless food blogs to find a good buttercream.

Castiel’s gotten all of the ingredients for the buttercream in the bowl when the oven timer goes off. He pulls out the trays of cookies and OK they may be a little on the brown side but that’s nothing they can’t fix with a lot of icing. Good enough.

Honestly he’s feeling pretty good about using the mixer again after how well the cupcakes went. He puts the beaters in the icing ingredients and turns it on. Everything goes white. In a panic he tries to turn it off but instead turns it to max power and even more icing sugar flies out of the bowl. In an act of desperation he grabs the cord out of the wall and unplugs the mixer.

Tentatively Castiel touches his face and his finger comes away white. “Oh my god...” he reaches up with his other hand and runs it through his hair. It also comes away white. “What the fuck?” He stares at the mixer in betrayal. “I trusted you.”

Glancing around the kitchen Castiel notes the extent of the damage. There’s buttercream ingredients on the wall, the counter, the floor the microwave, Castiel himself… Taking in a deep breath he glances up at the ceiling. He’s pretty sure the ceiling’s OK.

“Fuck.” He grabs his lemonade and downs a significant portion of it. Then he makes the mistake of looking at the time and fuck Inias and Claire could be home at any time.

With renewed panic he begins vigorously cleaning the kitchen. First he dumps out the ruined ingredients and then begins scrubbing every surface. After that’s done he frowns down at his clothing. Nothing is salvageable. He bolts up the stairs, stripping as he goes, and jumps in the shower.

When he’s pretty sure he’s gotten all of the icing ingredients out of his hair he quickly gets out and towels off. He doesn’t even bother with real clothes, just goes for some pyjamas.

By the time he gets back into the kitchen he finds that he only lost maybe 15 minutes. That’s not so bad. He starts throwing the ingredients into the same bowl (he’s not washing another bowl, ok). When all the ingredients are in the bowl he glares daggers at the mixer and makes a point of grabbing a spoon from the drawer and starts mixing by hand. This is way more work but there’s no way in hell he’s ever trusting that mixer again.

With the buttercream ready to go he grabs his lemonade and finishes it off. He’s 2 shots and 2 lemonades deep in this already so he shrugs and pulls a third lemonade from the fridge. Honestly, what more can go wrong?

Thank goodness he had foresight and made Inias put the piping bag together before he left. That however doesn’t solve the problem of how to put icing into a piping bag with only 2 hands. Eventually he has one corner of the bag between his teeth and is holding it open with one hand while he scoops icing with the other.

Unlike the candy corn Castiel had the insight to print out a picture of the mummy cupcakes so he doesn’t screw them up. It’s pretty simple, draw some lines out of icing and stick on some candy eyes. Easy.

Castiel sets out the first cupcake, takes a deep breath, and puts the tip of the piping bag to the cupcake. With the first squeeze icing comes out the top of the bag onto his hand.

“I fucking hate everything.” Castiel mutters as he tries to shove the icing back into the bag. He adjusts his hold on the bag so that one is keeping the top closed while the other is guiding the tip. The icing comes out thicker than Castiel intended but oh well kids like icing, right?

He’s just finished the cupcakes when the front door opens and Claire and Inias enter the house.

“Daddy we’re home!” Claire yells.

Castiel wanders out to the foyer to greet them. Upon seeing Castiel’s pyjamas Inias’ eyes widen slightly.

“I’m so glad you didn’t burn down the house.” Claire says as she wraps her arms around Castiel’s waist.

“Me too, sweetie.” Castiel can’t help but smile. He ruffles Claire’s hair then says, “Now get your coat off so you can help me decorate cookies.”

Claire pulls away and smiles up at Castiel. “Really? I thought you wanted to do everything yourself.”

“Well, sometimes when you’re not very good at things you need to ask people for help. And I happen to know you’re an expert cookie decorator.”

“Ok! Let me get ready!” Claire hastily extracts herself from her outerwear and thunders up the stairs to her room.

Inias eyes Castiel up and down before saying, “So… by your appearance I’m going to guess that there was at least one accident.”

“That’s an accurate assessment.” Castiel huffs.

Rolling his eyes Inias leans in for a kiss but pauses right before their lips meet. He sniffs the air and leans back. “Why do you smell like Aunt Becky?”

Castiel sighs and drags a hand through his messy hair. “I’ve had 2 chocolatey buttery nipples and almost 3 hard lemonades.”

Inias stares at Castiel for a few seconds before he starts to chuckle. “Buttery nipples?”

“Don’t judge…”

“Really?”

“Hey, the difference between you and me is I’m desperate and you’re not.”

Inias holds up his hands and backs up. “Fair enough.” He gestures towards the kitchen. “Do you want to show me your masterpieces?”

Castiel sighs and leads Inias into the kitchen. He winces a little when he notes all the dirty dishes piled in the sink. He meant to get at least some of them into the dishwasher before Inias and Claire returned home.

“These are cute,” Inias points at the pumpkins and smiles. He stares at the mummies and tilts his head. “None of the lines are really straight.”

“Nothing about me is straight.” The words are out of Castiel’s mouth before he even realises what he’s said.

Inias lets out a snort of laughter. “You got me there.”

“Well yah, if I was straight I definitely wouldn’t have gotten you.”

“You’re terrible.” Inias rolls his eyes.

“Ok, I’m ready!” Claire says as she comes into the room. Claire’s eyes go wide as she surveys the treats. “Wow, these look so good!” She runs over and throws her arms around Castiel once again. “Thank you so much daddy, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“You’re welcome, Claire-bear.” Castiel hugs his daughter back and there might just be a couple tears that fall down his face.

“Ok, so what colours of icing should we make?” Inias goes about grabbing ingredients for the icing.

“Purple!” Claire squeals.

Castiel smiles. His desserts may not be perfect but his daughter’s reaction goes a long way to him feeling confident about everything.

-x-x-

Looking at the two trays of desserts he brought Castiel will admit that maybe he went overboard. Well, that’s until he looks over and sees what Dean brought. It’s a large sheet cake made to look like a graveyard with small monsters having a party on top.

Jody takes a look a the two trays Castiel and Inias are holding. “you din’t-”

“The pumpkins and candy corn are gluten free!” Castiel cuts her off and gives her a large awkward smile.

Krissy Chambers pops up next to Castiel and with wide eyes stares at the pumpkins. “I can eat those ones? That’s so cool! Thanks Mr Novak!” Then, since she’s 7, she’s running across the room to talk to someone else.

Jody shrugs. “Alright then. Thanks I guess. Just put it over there with the cake…”

Castiel and Inias place their trays on the table then Castiel shoos Inias away to help Claire get her fairy wings fixed since they’re crooked. Since the giant cake is in the centre of the table Castiel is forced to place his trays on either side. He supposes that it does sort of balance things out aesthetically. Or something. He’s not fucking Martha Stewart.

“Oh wow, is that home made candy corn?”

An arm reaches past Castiel to his now unwrapped plate of desserts. Before Castiel can even think he slaps the hand away. Horrified, Castiel spins around and locks eyes with a surprised looking Dean Winchester. “I’m so sorry!” He blurts out, shame outweighing his distaste for Dean.

Dean’s face lights up and he laughs. “It’s fine. I probably deserved that anyway. But seriously, home made candy corn? This shit-” he glances around to make sure no kids heard him swear and lets out a happy sigh when he sees there’s nobody near them. “I love candy corn.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “Well, you should come by my place. The first batch I made I put the white in the middle. I felt guilty so I woke up at 5 AM and made another batch this morning.”

“Honestly the kids wouldn’t have noticed, they’ll just grab a handful and stuff their faces.” Dean says.

Groaning Castiel puts a hand over his face. “You sound like my husband.”

“Yah?” Dean’s grin broadens. “Well it’s my understanding that your husband is a pretty smart guy.”

Castiel glances over to Inias who is surrounded by little girls who need help fixing their costumes. He can’t help the soft smile that spreads across his face. “He is, one of the smartest people I know.”

“Aren’t you like a professor or something? Not saying that Inias isn’t smart just like don’t you hang out with all the Smarty Pants McGees all day?”

“Have you ever actually met an academic?” Castiel asks, voice dry. “They’re all pomp and self righteous. Most of them don’t know anything they just like to wave around their fancy titles and use big words to try to make non academics feel belittled...” He snaps his mouth shut as realisation washes over him. “I must apologise Dean, I’ve been an ass the last year.”

Dean stares at Castiel in surprise. “You don’t...” he scrubs a hand over his face. “Look you’re not the only one that’s been a di- butt. A big butt.”

Standing here and actually talking to Dean Castiel kind of feels like the floor’s gone out from under him. God he’s been just like his asshole colleagues and that’s not acceptable. Sure Dean’s frustratingly perfect. But maybe that’s a good thing. Despite how much of an ass Castiel’s been Dean is still standing here being kind to him.

“I think we should just Mulligan everything and start anew.” Castiel says, smile on his face. He extends a hand out to Dean. “Hello, I’m Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester.” Dean grasps Castiel’s hand in his and flashes him a brilliant smile.

“So Dean,” Castiel leans in and intensifies his smile to something dazzling. “I hear you like candy corn. And I seem to have an excess of candy corn. I don’t suppose you would like to come over some time and enjoy some candy corn and perhaps some other activities?”

A faint blush is starting to spread on Dean’s cheeks. “Uhh, Cas… tiel Castiel I uhh...”

Castiel leans in further and whispers into Dean’s ear, “My husband and I are polyamorous. You know, just in case you were wondering.”

Dean steps back and bumps into the table. “Oh!” His cheeks are now bright red and he’s glancing between Castiel and Inias.

For a moment Castiel is worried that he’s perhaps overdone it. When he gets nervous he has a tendency to let his mouth run rampant.

“Yah, that sounds good.” He gestures towards Claire and Emma who are standing close together comparing their fairy wands. “I could bring Em and we could all enjoy some candy corn?”

Castiel smiles. “That sounds lovely. The girls can have a play date and we can have a real date. Or as close to a date as the parents of 7 year olds can get without finding a babysitter.”

Dean laughs. It’s bright and infectious and Castiel can’t wait to hear more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love kudos and comments and love to reply to comments. :3


End file.
